Conventional men's undergarments have many known setbacks. Most notably, conventional men's undergarments do not always provide sufficient comfort, support, air circulation or sweat prevention for the male genitals. Due to the close proximity of the male genitals to the thighs, the groin frequently becomes overheated, raising the ambient temperature of the genitals and the surrounding area. This elevated ambient temperature, in combination with the resulting perspiration, may cause chaffing, jock itch, discomfort, skin conditions or some serious medical conditions. Further, conventional men's undergarments do not always provide adequate support to the genitals, exacerbating the discomfort of conventional underwear.
Another drawback of conventional underwear is that conventional underwear must be removed in order to allow the wearer to relieve himself. In certain situations, such as when an athlete competing in a triathlon needs to relieve himself, this is less than ideal. Instead, it would be preferable to have underwear that would easily allow the wearer to expose his genitals and relieve himself. While solutions to this problem have been introduced to the market, there is still a need for comfortable underwear which provides adequate comfort and support while simultaneously allowing the user to remove his genitals from the underwear without taking off his underwear.